


Sleep Talk

by Araine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: things you said when you thought i was asleep





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some things from my Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but archiveofourown, tumblr or fanfiction.net it has been reposted without my permission.

Riku talks a lot to Sora while he sleeps in the pod. Little things. Things he’s seen in the worlds he’s visited, bits of childhood nostalgia that he hasn’t thought about for years, his impressions of Namine and DiZ, updates on how much little progress they’ve made. Sora never answers, and Riku knows that he won’t for a while yet. It’s better that he doesn’t hear, honestly. 

Riku doesn’t know why he does it. It’s better than slowly going mad talking to himself, he supposes. 

It’s still grueling work. Riku pretends like he doesn’t see Namine’s worried looks, like he doesn’t hear DiZ’s dire warnings. He knows that he’s working himself to the bone. It’s no less than Sora would do– has done– for him. 

It’s the combination of exhaustion and knowing Sora won’t hear that has him so honest. 

“I fell in love with you a long time ago, you know.” The words still shake coming out. He’s known for so long, but saying it out loud is different. It’s more real that way. “It wasn’t anything big. We were at the docks, and you held out your hand to me and smiled and–” 

Riku shakes his head, though he can’t help smiling at the memory. It was Sora’s irrepressible smile that he noticed first. 

“I didn’t know what it meant at first. I thought it would go away, but I don’t think it’s going to.” He slumps back against Sora’s pod, somehow feeling lighter for the confessing. It’s been on the inside for so long and he has been holding it so tight, and for the first time in years he can breathe deep. “That’s okay though. I don’t think I need you to return the feeling.” 

At the corner of his eye, something shifts. Riku startles and jumps to his feet, afraid ~~hoping~~ that Sora is waking at last. 

He watches, not breathing, as Sora shifts and his face contorts. Riku isn’t sure if he sees or imagines Sora’s lips moving in the shape of a word. A name. 

Sora settles at last into the interminable stillness that he has not left these last few months. Riku waits still, a few minutes more, until he is sure Sora won’t move again. Then he turns around to let DiZ and Namine know. 

–

Months later and after even greater hardship, Sora seeks out Riku and asks about the time he was asleep. 

“I had a lot of dreams,” Sora says. “I even dreamed of that room I woke up in, I think. You were there, and you were talking a lot.” 

Riku’s heart near stops in his chest. “Do you remember anything I said?” 

Sora screws up his face, thinking hard. “It’s all pretty hazy,” he admits. “But I know there was something important– something I wanted to remember.” 

Riku claps Sora on the shoulder. “I said a lot of things. Most of them weren’t that important.” 

It’s true. Riku talked to Sora about a lot of unimportant things while he was sleeping. And he also spoke of one very important thing. And if Sora never remembers that’s okay. Saying it aloud was the most important thing. 

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
